


Hem

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Simply meeting his favourite designer is the highlight of Kíli’s modeling career.





	Hem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for ktime247’s “26 [model] Legolas/Kili” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list). Heads, I went more with Legolas’ book personality than the Hobbit movies one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The limousine slows as it swings into the parking lot, and Kíli leans slightly outside the window to look: the building before them towers high in sleek whites and glass. It looks just as enormous as it does in pictures, and Kíli, for the hundredth time since this morning, feels a pang of anticipation in his chest. He can’t believe this is really happening.

The limousine pulls into a spot right next to the grand entrance, and the driver climbs out to come around the back, opening the door for Kíli. He grins sheepishly and slips out—he’s never had someone wait on him like this. He can’t believe a car was actually sent for him. A _limo_ , too. And he still can’t believe that his favourite designer hired him; he’s quite sure he’s the luckiest dwarf in the entire Erebor agency. 

The driver remains outside, so Kíli has to walk into the lobby himself—the doors slide smoothly apart for him, revealing a wide expanse of marble with a crimson carpet running down the center. Framed magazine covers are everywhere, boasting the unique mix of Dwarven and Elven fashion that is distinctly _Legolas_. No other designer has mixed both sides. In fact, Kíli still has to listen to his agent’s complaints of when Legolas’ father dominated the fashion industry, promoting the long, lean look and condemning the stout style of Dwarves. Thorin was none too pleased about Kíli taking this job.

But Kíli jumped on it the second he had the chance, and he marches into the lobby with his head held high. He wants to have a good first impression. He finds the receptionist first, seated at a wide desk against the wall. A number of plush chairs lie beyond her, many filled with waiting elves and even a few Men. The receptionist is a gorgeous redhead that nearly makes Kíli’s heart stop. With one ear to a phone, she gives Kíli a light smile, then holds up her finger to indicate, _one moment please_ , and Kíli nods and tries to wait patiently. Then she starts speaking in Sindarin, and it takes him a minute to realize she’s replying to the person on the other end and not him. 

Even though he’s nervous about missing his appointment, Kíli tries to enjoy the extra time—it, at least, gives him a chance to get a better look at the designs displayed in the lobby. The picture right behind the reception desk holds Legolas himself, standing next to the more stoic form of his frowning father. They’re both stunning.

But the painting slips the smile right of Kíli’s face. He was so excited to finally meet Legolas Greenleaf that he never even thought of what Legolas would be like—of course he won’t necessarily be the lovely, demure creature he appears on television interviews. He might actually be as cold as the rumours of his father. Maybe the whole Dwarven acceptance thing is just a marketing ploy, and he’s actually going to spend the whole session poking at Kíli’s sides and asking how much weight he can lose before the show and how tall he can get in the proper shoes. The very thought makes Kíli wince. 

By the time the receptionist puts down the phone, he’s worked himself up into a proper fit. He struggles not to show it, but he can hear his agent in his head huffing and puffing, and his brother teasing him to death. Maybe he should’ve let Fíli take the call. Actually, it was a little odd for Thorin to come right to him...

Just as the receptionist is opening her mouth, the elevator doors slide open with a ringing little beep that draws Kíli’s eyes. He goes stock-still a second later. Legolas Greenleaf himself steps out, looking every bit as overwhelmingly beautiful as he does in pictures. Maybe more so. His crystal blue eyes land on Kíli, and he strolls right over with a lilting sort of gait that would make Kíli’s mouth water if he weren’t clenching it shut. It suddenly strikes him as absurd that _he’s_ going to be the one modeling for _Legolas_ ; surely Legolas could be the world’s top supermodel if he wanted.

He comes to a stop right in front of Kíli, and his pink lips stretch into a soft smile. He greets, in a voice like song, “Kíli, it’s very good to meet you! When I first tried to book you, I was told you were busy, but I’m glad you could make it.”

Kíli tightly answers, “Thanks,” and thinks he might just punch Thorin when he gets back. Or at least think about it. He loves his uncle to death, but this sort of nonsense is the problem with working for family. Then it sinks in that Legolas specially asked for _him_ , and he thinks he might melt through the floor. 

It gets impossibly better when Legolas tells him, “I’m a huge fan of your work, you know. Honestly, you manage to pull off the most ridiculous things sometimes! And you have a way of looking both kind and fierce that really speaks to me. I hope we can make some great pictures together.”

Kíli opens his mouth and blurts something that might be gratitude. His face is a hundred degrees. 

Legolas finishes, “Shall we?” And he offers a slender hand that Kíli takes a bit too fast and too strong, but Legolas only grins at the grip. His skin’s soft, his palm warm. Kíli thinks he might be in that Valinor place that elves are always on about. 

Then Legolas is guiding him to the elevator, the doors opening for them, and Kíli finally manages, “You’re amazing.”

Legolas laughs while Kíli blushes hotter, and the doors close around them.


End file.
